


Life as a Half-Blood Slytherin

by Sadie_The_Fangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ADHD, Acrophobia, Awesome Molly Weasley, Childhood ADHD, Claustrophobia, Crack, Crack and Angst, Dark Comedy, Everyone Is Gay, Five Stages of Grief, Fluff and Angst, Glossophobia, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Pansy Parkinson, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Graphic descriptions of panic attacks, Grief/Mourning, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Harry Potter is set in the 21st Century, History Jokes, Insomnia, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, Molly Weasley adopts a Muggle-Born, Muggle Technology, Multi, Narcissa Black Malfoy is a sweetheart and we love her, No Underage Sex, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Character, Quidditch, Scoptophobia, Secret Crush, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape is Draco's Godfather, Slytherin Common Room, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Supportive Narcissa Black Malfoy, The Author Regrets Nothing, Watching Someone Sleep, but of 11 year olds to 11 year olds, just nude giving, y e s, yes hes a griffindor, yes hes the muggle history teacher, yes i put my social studies teacher in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadie_The_Fangirl/pseuds/Sadie_The_Fangirl
Summary: Her dad? Dead.House? Slytherin.Blood? Half.American at Hogwarts? Yes.Southern? Mhm.Dead Inside? 100%.Lives with the Malfoys because she secretly took Harry's nudes and gave them to Draco? y e e.Her Best Muggle Fren is a student there, and a Hufflepuff? yee.TWO secretly Pure-Blood friends of hers are there as well? Always.Hotel? Leaky Cauldron.I’ve forgotten this stage.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 6





	1. Moving

"I just got out of school and walked up the hill, and you're telling me that both the Rosebalm family and the Vinevard family, YOUR family, is a well known WITCH AND WIZARD family?!?!?!"

"Sadie, calm down. I'm telling you this because you got a letter to go to the most prestigious school for Witchcraft and Wizardry...In the UK."

"EW IM NOT DRINKING NON-ICED AND UNSWEET TEA."

"Sadie Sioux Thomas I swear to Merlin-" 

"LET ME GUESS, MY DAD WAS A WIZARD TOO AND THE CHRISTIAN THING IS A COVER-UP-"

"SADIE!"

Kimberly yelled loudly, then sighed.

"Listen, this is an opportunity that many young wizards and witches don't get, especially in America. You're lucky, Sadie."

"But what about Leo? And Kyler? And Lyric? Caleb and Jeria-"

"Why don't we call them? Tell them you're moving to the UK."

"I DON'T WANNA UPSET THEM!"

A knock was heard on the front door, and Kyler walked in. Sadie trusted him with a house key.

"S-Sadie? Y-Y-You home? I need to talk to y-you."

"KY!"

She grabbed onto him, seeing he was holding a backpack.

"Why are you here?"

"W-w-w-w-well, your mom called and said that you had gotten a letter to a boarding school in England. I asked what the name of the school was, because I got a similar letter. I said that it said Hogwarts on mine, some school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She instantly asked if I had told anyone else, and I said no. She told me you were going there too, so I instantly packed up and came over after I knew school had ended for you. So I guess we're g-going to boarding school together."

"I've already packed your bags, Sadie. Here." 

She summoned a giant suitcase and duffel bag.

"oh sweet slimy baby jesus."

"S-s-s-Sadie no."

  
_On the plane_

  
"Kyler, on the count of three. one...two...three!"

At the same time they whisper-scream-sang:

"MAMAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Then it was Sadie Solo time **_tm_**

"I DIDNT MEEEAN TO MAKE YOU CRYYY. IF IM NOT BACK AGAIN THIS TIME TOMORROWWWWWWW-"

"CARRY ON! CARRY ON! AS IF NOTHING REALLY MATTEEEEEEEEERS!"

The two of them laughed.

"S-s-s-Sadie, what is wrong with us?"

"No idea."

"Attention all passengers, we will be landing at Heathrow airport in around 10 minutes. Be ready to get off the plane. Thank you for flying with us."

Sadie sighed. They had to find a pub called The Leaky Cauldron in London.

"God fucking dammit."

"SADIE!!"

"hehe"

_ 5 hours  _ _ later _

"I did some research on Magic Families, and look! They look like one of the richest wizarding families, The Malfoys! Maybe we could ask for help?"

"Sadie, the child is staring at us. Oh lawd his eyes look dead."

The blond Malfoy Turned on his heel and walked towards them.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy where are you g- oh..."

"The girl knows who we are, father. Said she did some studying."

"I did."

He _tched_ at her.

"Mudblood."

"I'm a Half-Blood but go off, shit-head. My mom told me about ya, Mr. Lucius. Said you two were somewhat friends. She was in Griffindor. Red hair, freckles, A bit of a fatter build, her words not mine, and rectangle glasses? American? Very extroverted..."

"Ah, you mean Kim Vinevard? I do remember her. Very intimidating when mad. She married a muggle?"

"Yeah. My dad was amazing. He......He's-"

She choked up for a second.

"Dead..."

She cleared her throat.

"ANYway, mind helping us out?"


	2. Running around with a Half-Blood out of fear.

"Thank y'all for the help! I was wonderin', could your son maybe keep helping us out? Navigation and all that."

Narcissa smiled. She patted the girl on the head then looked at her husband. Then she looked behind her, and saw a black haired male standing there.

"Of course! And Luci, your boyfriend is behind you."

She fucking WINKED at him, then left.

"CISSA-"

"Oh, Malfoy. Good to see you and Draco. Who're the girl and boy?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"SADIE! You can't say that to everyone you don't know!!"

"SORRY KYLER!!! I COULDN'T STOP MYSELF!!"

The man sighed, tugging his sleeves down, but not before Sadie caught a glimpse of fresh cuts.

"I'm Professor Snape, your Potions Master at Hogwarts."

Sadie didn't say a word, and simply stared her Professor down. She gestured to her own arms, a simple way of saying, 'I know'. Her blue eyes were fading from their original color to a deep, endless gray.

"A-Anyway, We'll leave you three alone to get your things. Miss...."

"Sadie. Or Thomas. Thomas is my last name."

"Thomas...can I speak with you?"

"I...Forget it, sure. Kill me if ya want."

"wha-"

Kyler snickered.

"She has trust issues. And a lot of other issues."

"Ah..."

He stood against a wall and began talking to her after the others ran to Ollivander's.

"I'm guessing you saw my arms."

"Yes. And I see them right now. They're covered by sleeves."

"Could you NOT be a smart-ass?"

"nah lmao its what i do best."

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like you."

She laughed.

"No dear, you're gonna LOVE me! Lay off the razors and blades, Professor!!"

Her eyes had a shine to them as she ran off after Kyler and the young Malfoy, Draco. 

"Sooo...Dray! What's it like constantly being the star of the show?"

"It's Amazing. Everybody Loves Me. And DON'T call me 'Dray', Thomas."

"Hmpf!!!"

_On the Hogwarts Express..._

"Ugh!! Why are you still next to me, Thomas??"

"Because....I want to be."

"Sadie? Sadie Thomas, is that really you??"

Sadie looked up, her glasses reflecting light.

"Mikayla Porras?!?!?!"

She jumped up and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Good Merlin!! You know the youngest member of the Porras family??? Miss, It's a true pleasure to meet you. I'm Malfoy. Draco."

"AY!!!!! Why are you being nice to her, dickhead??"

"BECAUSE SHE'S A MEMBER OF AN EXTREMELY POWERFUL PURE-BLOOD FAMILY!!!"

"She...WHAT???? MIKAYLA PORRAS!!! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU FUCKING SAY ANYTHING??? DO YOU NOT TRUST ME???"

"HHHHHHHH"

_At Hogwarts_

"Sadie Thomas?"

She walked up to the Sorting Hat, shaking. It was placed on her head.

"Hmmm...You're emitting Ravenclaw vibes...But Hufflepuff seems fitting...Oooo....But Slytherin...Yes....Perfect. SLYTHERIN!!!!!"

"DAMN IT!! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO BE IN SLYTHERIN????"

"Yes! I can torture Draco!" 


	3. Oh Merlin he's hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAND she gets harry's nudes.

A few months had passed, and it was nearly Easter time. Sadie was now 12, and continuously laughed at Draco, who was a few months younger. Sadie and Draco didn't get along too well, even though they were very similar. Over time, Sadie had started planning something with the help of another Slytherin student and a fellow partial homosexual, Pansy Parkingson.

"He's Gay. Extremely Gay. He's madly in love with Harry Potter too-"

The sounds of cape flaring and hair flips interrupted Pansy.

"What is it with Malfoys loving men with messy black hair?"

"Pr....Professor Snape? How would you k-"

"Lucius Malfoy. He's loved me for years. Forced me to call him Daddy once. ANYWAY! Stop talking about Draco's gayness in the Potions Classroom. He's meeting with me today to hear about the entire Lucius thing. Don't either of you dare tell anyone about what I told you two."

The two girls left the room and died laughing.

"Wow...Lucius Malfoy has a kink for being called 'Daddy'??? And he asked our POTIONS MASTER to call him that???"

"Thomas...what do you think Professor Snape's kinks are..?"

"Parkingson!! Oh, Merlin, that's a weird image. Maybe...Choking. I feel like he's a Masochist. BDSM, like handcuffs and all that. Duct tape too. I feel like he'd like men with longer hair too...because of Lucius. Oh! Oh! Leather. A leather kink"

"Good God, Sadie!! You actually thought that out???"

"Duh. And he's probably a bottom."

"please stop."

"Can you see it yet?"

"YES IT'S SO DISTURBING-"

"Kesesesesesese! Do ya think Draco has a Daddy kink too? Some 'Like Father Like Son' type shit?"

"SADIE PLEASE STOP-"

"PoTtAH cAlL mE dAdDY yOU BotToM-"

_A week later_

"Draaaaaaaaacooooooooooooooo.....Are you suuuure there isn't a single thing you want that money can't buy??"

"Potter's nud- Y...yes, I'm sure."

Sadie's cheeks filled with air, and she Snickered.

"Kesesesese! Now I know you're gay."

"SHUT IT!"

She smirked at him and went to her room, awaiting the next Quidditch match.

_The next Quidditch match_

"I think I should take a shower...I'll be ready in a bit."

Sadie's eyes widened. She sprayed a weak sleeping draught on the other players, and ran to the showers. She took off her glasses, turned the flash off on her emerald green Polaroid, and started snapping. After she heard one of the other players wake up, she bolted to the Slytherin stands. She got to Malfoy and smirked. The photos had color in them now. 

"Malfooooy~!! Look what i gots."

"Tch, what do you ha- Oh."

She smiled at him.

"That was a lot of work ya know...I had to make a sleeping draught for the rest of the team."

"GodDAMN! I'm never going to look at him the same way...He looks so good..."

She snickered, sounding a lot like Prussia from Hetalia.

"Kesesesesese! Sooo...are we friends now?"


End file.
